Text Love
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka Albarn, the biggest loser in the whole school. The only friend she has is Black*Star. But for a while now, she has been texting with a mysterious guy named Evens101. He was sweet, kind and always listened to what she had to say. Maka fell for him but the problem is, that Evens101, wants to meet her in real life. My first fan fiction!
1. Phone Friend

**SoMa: Text Love**

**Chapter One: Phone friend**

''Seriously, when are you going to meet the guy?'' Said Black*Star frustratedly. Black*Star was my only friend, my best friend. We couldn't make other friends because in my school everybody was either cool or a losers. In some way me and Black*Star was the only ones in the school with the category: Loser, lame, geek, all the negative word was addressed to us.

''Come on! You guys have been texting with each other forever and he wants to meet you so why haven't you made a move on him!''

Black*Star snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I have been texting with a guy named 'Evans101.' We met on a chat room and then we exchanged phone numbers. Then we talked about ourselves and that kind of stuff. And a few days ago we discovered that we both goes at the same school! Evans101 wanted to met me at once but I didn't know what to do! And when I told Black*Star about it, it just got worse. He was all jumpy all about it. And the worst thing about it is that I have fallen inlove with my mysturius man.

''If he sees me he'll just get disappointed, just look at me! I have no sex apel, i'm a geek and a loser!

I just can't met him!''

As we walked through the courtyard of the DWMA we saw the schools coolest guy: Soul Eater. He is the biggest jerk in the whole school!  
He sat in a king chair with a girl on his lap, I think her name is Tsubaki. Her arms clanged around his neck and gave him kisses on his cheek. As I watched them my stomach fired up with hatred! I hated all males who played with a women's heart, and Soul was the biggest player (except for my father!)  
Then Black*Star stopped walking and laid his hand on my shoulder and said ''Talk to the guy then, tell him how you feel, at least you ow him that much. You have been ignoring him now for a couple of days'' Black*Star started to led me to my last period. ''You have seen how worried he have been in the texts, I can tell he do cares about you and he shouldn't care about your looks then.''  
I started to smile at Black*Star, it just made me worm inside at the thought about Evans101 having feelings for me too.  
We parted and I was on my way to my English class. I picked up my phone and took up Evans101 number.

ScytheMeister: Hey, I'm Sorry for ignoring you the past couple of days, but I am afraid of meeting you.

I send the text and took a seat in the classroom. Then I got a respond from Evans101.

Evans101: No hard feelings. But why are you afraid? Is it because of meeting me irl?

I Smiled little by the fact that he know me almost to well.

ScytheMeister: You hit the nail on the head. It's because if you see me, our relationship will be over.

As I send the text I felt how my heart ace at the thought of losing Evans101. He was the only one I felt that I could trust with my life, he was the only one who knew all my darkest secrets.

Then my phone rang and I opened the text.

Evans101: Then lets go to the Halloween party together, we will both wear custom so we wont know each others real identity. So how about it?

I had forgot all about the Halloween party that the school was holding. It was holding tomorrow night so I hadn't much time to get a custom. Then I realised it was the perfect plan. I started to replay with a big guffy grin.

ScytheMeister: It's perfect! How about we met at the balcony at 9?

I send the text and though who my mystery man could be. Then Soul Eater came into the classroom. _''great, him.''_ I thought with disgust in my face. Soul was walking with his face down as he texted to somebody. He had a big grin as he send the text and put the phone down into his pocket, he looked around the classroom and he was looking at the empty seat next to me.  
I started to look around the classroom and saw that all the seats was full... except the one next to me.

_''Great this ruins my day.'' _I thought as I placed my hand under my chin for support and watched as he sat in the seat next to me and started to talk to some of his friend.

''Okay everybody, today we will discus Shakespeare.'' Sid-sensei began. ''I will par you up and give you one of his works that you will be discussing and then write about what you came up with.''

I became a little bit happier about discussing Shakespeare works. I just hoped I didn't end up with Soul.

Sid-sensei walked around the classroom and pared up people and gave them their topic.

''Maka, Soul you will be discussing Romeo and Juliet.'' I couldn't believe I was pared up with Soul!  
''WHAAT?! I have to be pared up with this moron!'' Me and Soul raised from our benches and started to point at each other as we spoke at the same time.

''yes, I paired you up with each other. This will be good training for each of you''

I couldn't believe I was stuck with him! As I turned to Soul I saw him sitting with his legs on the desk.

''You can do this for me, can't you?'' I felt over anger consumed me and the rest of the class we ended up arguing the whole lesson.

As we walked to the door Sid-sensei stopped us. ''Where are your report of your discussing subject?'' The I felt a chill on my neck and I had forgot all about the report.

''We didn't finished it.'' I said with tormented voice. I was aiming to be a perfect student but Soul had ruined that dream.

''Then finish it! I will lock in the classroom and you will finish it! I will come back at 5 and if it isn't done you will be sorry!'' Sid closed the door with a bom and locked the door. I turned to Soul and gave him a death glare.

''Look you can stop staring at me, it wont help. Lets just finish this.'' Soul sat at a chair wrong way and we started to talk about Romeo and Juliet. As we talked I picked up and looked at Evans101 Text. I had got it at the beginning of the class without me noticing it.

Evans101: Cool, I will be waiting for you. I can't wait to tomorrow!


	2. Get ready for the party!

**SoMa: Text Love**

**Chapter Two: Get ready for the party!**

I continued to smile at the text from Evans101.  
''Hey, Step back on earth again because I wont finish it by myself.'' I snapped back to reality and we finished the report. Then I went to Black*Stars apartment and showed him the texts.

''That's awesome! Have you got a costume yet?'' Black*Star said as we sat on his sofa and watched TV. We didn't pay much attention to what show was on, we had more important stuff to take care of. ''I forgot to get a costume! What should I do?!'' I started to panic and then Black*Star laid his hand on my shoulder for a calming effect.

''Relax Maka! We can go to my boyfriends place and I can guarantee he will have something for you to wear.'' I had forgot all about Black*Stars boyfriend. His name is Kid and he was on of the youngest designer in the world. He was wide famous for his close.

We walked to Kids place and Black*Star knocked on the door and it opened imitatively and Kid flung his muscular arms around him. After a few moments of hugging Kid led us to the living room and he started to make some tea.

''So what can I do to help you?'' Said Kid as he poured up tea in three cups.

''Maka needs a custom to the Halloween party, she is going to meet her mystery man'' Said Black*Star as he took a teacup and started to blow on it.

''Oh so you're finally going to meet him! I'm so happy for you! I can guarantee you that I can help you.'' I started to smile and Kid took my hand and led me to a big walk-in-closet like room. Kid started to throw clothes at me as he pushed me to a dressing room. But nothing did look good on me. As I got dressed to my normal clothes and got out of the dressing room, Kid was in a obviously thinking pose with his hand under his chin.

''I wonder'' Kid said as he opened a closet and pulled out a really beautiful black dress.

''I designed this for a Gothic wedding but it got cancelled, but with this dress, gloves and this black mask. I think it will be perfect!''

Kid pushed me inside the dressing room and I got changed. As I came out of the dressing room Kid and Black*Star stared at me with their jaws hung opened. I have to admit I felt really beautiful.

''This is the dress... He will really fall for you''

''Thanks Kid, I can't express how grateful I am!'' I just stood in front of the mirror and admired myself as I turned to see every angle of the dress.  
When it was time for me to go home I took a detour around the city. When I was close to my apartment I saw the person I least wanted to see, I saw Soul walking toward my direction. He had a plastic bag in his hand from ''Albertos suit company''  
''well well, you don't need to stalk me you know.'' Said Soul with his dull voice.  
''I was just going home from my friends house, Your not even worth stalking.'' I tried to walk pass him but he blocked my way.  
''chill out, I'm already taken.'' what does that even mean? Was he thinking that I was hitting on him?  
''I'm not hitting on you if you think that, I have already a date to the Halloween party.'' I said as I stretched up my back in pride.  
''yea right, like you would have a date to the Halloween party! How is it then?'' Soul said with a giant smirk on his face.

''I- His-'' I don't know who Evans101 was so I just had to come up with a lie. But I don't even have time to figure out a lie because Soul walked right pass me.  
''I knew it! A loser like you couldn't possibly have a date to the Halloween party.'' Soul continued walking away from me and I felt disgusted at the thought of him. Then as I walked the rest of the way home I thought about the thought of showing Evans101 off to Soul and all the other cool guys.  
''You will see Soul'' I muttered to myself as I walked into my apartment and went to bed.  
''You will see, I will show Evans101 off and you will be sorry.'' Then sleep came over me and waged me into a sweet dream about Evans101.


	3. The Halloween Party

**SoMa: Text Love**

**Chapter Three: The Halloween Party**

''You look really beautiful, Evans101 must just like you!'' Black*Star had led me to the Halloween party. Kid had said he was going to meet him at the party and he should lead me to the party. I was really happy about it because I was really freaking out!  
''It will go fine, me and Kid will be inside so if anything goes wrong we will come and back you up.'' I smiled a gentle smile against him and I started to walk out to the balcony.

As I walked toward the balcony my heart was all over the place. But as I got out to the balcony nobody was there. I walked toward the railings and watched over Death city, but then I heard a voice behind me.

''ScytheMeister?'' My heart beat was beating faster than it had ever gone before.

I started to turn around to see Evans101 but there stood Soul. He wore a black striped suit with a red shirt and a black tie.

''Soul Eater'' I said shocked ''So your Evans101''

''Yea, sorry I forgot to get a mask. I hoped that you wouldn't know who I was.'' Soul said as he put his arm behind his head.

''Your the most popular guy in the school, everybody knows who you are.'' It got a little bit awkward afterwards.  
''You look really beautiful tonight'' Soul said as he held his hand to me.  
''Would you like to dance'' I started to blush, but I took his hand and he pulled me into his arms and we just started to rocked in each others arms.  
I started to think, was this really Evans101? Was it really Soul who wrote those text. It would be so unlike him. Was it just a wall he had up at school and the one I had text with was his true feelings?

Soul pulled away from the embrace so he only held my hands and he stared right into my plain green eyes. And I looked into his blood red eyes.

''I think I have fallen for you.'' His eyes was filled with what I think was love. Did he really love me? Could he really love somebody? I mean, he have been fooling around with other girls a lot.

I was so shocked and I didn't know how to respond to his confession. Soul pulled away and walked a couple of steps back as his hands hung lifeless as he stared at the ground.

''I guess you don't feel the same. We have just met'' Souls voice was filled with hurt and that hurt me in return. I didn't know why I felt so strongly about Soul now. He had been bulling me around for the past year.

''It's not true, I like you too, a lot.'' I didn't know what I was saying. The word just tumbled out of my mouth as if they had been hanging on a small tread just waited to come out.  
Soul lifted his head and his face was filled with happiness and love. He pulled me into a tight embrace and for a while we just stood there holding each other. Then Soul looked into my eyes and he started to lean in, I knew exactly what he was going to do, and I wanted to do it too.

_''oh my god! Soul is going to kiss me!''_  
our lips was now so close and only a moment until our lips was going to be lock and nobody could.

''THAT'S THE STUFF WE WANT TO SEE!''  
I turned to see who it was and I saw Black*Star and Kid, they were heading toward us. They were dressed like burglars. I guessed Kid had enraged so they would be matching.

''That's my girl- ouch that hurt!''

I gave Black*Star a Maka chop with my heaviest book.

''Wait what does he mean by ´my girl´?'' Soul turned to me, but I could see he was really afraid.

''His my friend that's all'' I said as Black*Star started to pull me away but I resisted.

''We have to go NOW!'' Black*Star pulled me even harder now. He squeezed my hand so hard is started to hurt.  
As I got pulled away from Soul, Soul just stood at the balcony, shocked by all that had happened.

I could feel how the mask started to slip of my face and it tumbled to the floor, as the mask hit the floor, Soul started to shout.  
''Wait I don't know who you are, WAIT!'' Soul sounded so panicked but it was to late. Black*Star had already pulled me away from the party and into Kids car.

What just happened? For a second ago I was going to kiss her, my dream girl, and now she was being pulled away by another guy. Then we have what he said about 'my girl.' But I'm going to trust her about the friend part. But wait, I don't know who she is!  
I began to run after her ''Wait I don't know who you are,WAIT!'' I pushed trough the dancing couple but then I saw her mask on the floor, she must have dropped it when she got pulled away. I picked it up and looked at it. I could picture her green eyes in the wholes and her beautiful hair around it.  
Then I thought about her voice. It was kind of familiar but I don't know who she was. I walked around the dancing couple as I searched for her, but she was gone.

''What the hell Black*Star?!'' Black*Star had taken me home after he and Kid interrupted me and Soul. Kid had dropped me and Black*Star of at my apartment.  
''What the hell was you doing?! Do you even know who you was about to kiss!'' Black*Star yelled back at me. He held his arms out in a dramatic pose.  
''Yes I knew, it was Soul! But it was something different about him!'' We had been arguing the whole way back to my apartment.

''You know that guy! He will never change! You know you are even to different for each other.''

Black*Star was now almost hanging over me but his last sentence was actually true. I sat on the sofa and started to break down. I flung my hand to my face and started to cry. Why would Soul do something like this? It wasn't like him to confess his feelings like this.  
He must had tried to screw with me and then dump me like I was a sack of garbage.


	4. Hunt for the ScytheMeister

**SoMa: Text Love**

**Chapter Four: Hunt for the ScytheMeister**

I waited for the morning to come. I thought it was best for everything to sink in before I texted her.

Evans101: Hey, I never got your name. But can we meet some place and talk it over?  
As I wrote 'talk' I meant like hold her in my arms and kiss her.  
I had dreamed about her, it was about how we confessed our feelings and then kissed each other at the balcony without that dude interfering. I started to blush at the thought of my dream.

Then I got a text from her and I opened it. Horror and fear came over me, It felt like I was going to puke.

ScytheMeister: I don't think we can meet again. We are too different for each other. This is the last time we speak, Goodbye.

''NOOO!'' I screamed and felt tears pour over my eyes. How could she just leave me like this?  
She liked me? Didn't she? I had to find her again and ask her, could it have something to do with that other guy?  
Then I whippet the tears away and headed to school to find my girl.

As I sat in my king chair I couldn't think of anything but ScytheMeister. She had stolen my heart.  
She had changed me, she had changed me to a faithful man, she had showed me love was real.  
Then Tsubaki came and ruined the moment. She laid in my lap stretched out with her arms flung to my neck. I felt a wave of disgust wash over me.

''Just look at him Maka. He is just playing around. He had already forgot all about you.'' Black*Star said as he held his hand on my shoulder. I was sitting on the bench and Black*Star stood behind it.  
It still hurt to see him, to think about him, he had stolen my heart. But then he pushed Tsubaki of his lap and said ''Get of me your whore!''  
My eyes lit up by the action ha had taken.  
''He had changed'' I whisper to myself over and over again.

''He can't change! People can't change just like that?!'' Black*Star said as he went around the bench to my side.

Then anger fired up inside me and I pick up my book.

''MAKA CHOP!''

I hit Black*Star so hard that he went unconscious.

I had pushed Tsubaki of my lap and then a few moments later a girl had taken a book and hit a guy on the head with it. Maka was the one with the book. She and I had done the report on 'Romeo and Juliet' and we had run into each other the day before the Halloween party.  
Then I started to think, Maka and ScytheMeister had done the same trick with the book.

I started to recalled what ScytheMeister had done. She had taken a book and hit him with it. She had said 'Maka chop.' Exacly what Maka had done. The I felt so stupid for not snapped up her name yesterday. I picked up my phone for one more confrontation if it was really her, I started to write one last text to her.

I was so angry with Black*Star for saying that kind of stuff but he was right. I started to walk away when I got a text. I unlocked my phone and opened it.

Evans101: Found you

I felt how my heart started to race and I turned around to see he was smiling a big grin against me. I had just gave myself away. He must have just chanced about me being ScytheMeister and now he knows it is me. I started to run inside the school. I could hear Soul running close to me. But in some way I had run right in a dead end, I had run right in the balcony, were I and Soul had met and danced together and confessed our feelings.

I stopped running and turned to face Soul. I couldn't keep on running away from him.  
I looked into his eyes and they were filled with love.

''Hey'' Soul said smoothly. He was so handsome as he stood so close to me. ''I found you''

I was still stunned by everything that have happened the past minutes.

''Why do you think we are to different?'' I saw he was really hurt by my last text, I would have been sad if he would have send a text like that to me.

''Exactly what I meant, we are to different. You are popular and hot and I'm just-''

''Don't you dare finishing your sentence!'' Soul cut me of and put his hands on my shoulders.

''You are a wonderful and beautiful person! I couldn't be happier by meeting you.'' Soul smiled a warm smile that made my whole body go warm and I started to blush.

''And people change when they fall in love. Before I was fooling around with girls but you, you changed me. And screw the differences! It's the similarity that counts.'' Soul was right, it's the similarity that counts.

''I think I have just fallen for you more.'' I said as I blushed even more. I let my arms slip around his neck and he slid his arms around my waist.

''And I have fallen more for you too, Shall we continue were we left of?'' Soul said with a sexy smile.

I didn't need to answer his question, we both already knew the answer.  
We leaned in and locked our lips with each others. His lips was like sugar and milk, he started to open and closing his mouth and I followed. Then we pulled away and rested our foreheads on each others.

''I love you Maka''

''I love you too, Soul''


End file.
